<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Маленькие слабости больших господ by fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing), Shinechka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208842">Маленькие слабости больших господ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020'>fandom Hellsing 2020 (fandom_Hellsing)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka'>Shinechka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:00:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hellsing/pseuds/fandom%20Hellsing%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinechka/pseuds/Shinechka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>У благородного семейства Пенвудов есть маленькая слабость</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Маленькие слабости больших господ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>— Мой прадедушка рассказывал моему дедушке, как бабушка леди Хеллсинг лично облагодетельствовала его покровительством, — зардевшись, начал юный Пенвуд. — Она была тогда в весьма почтенном, преклонном даже возрасте, кудри ее увенчала седина, но голос и дух остались прежними, незыблемыми. Она назвала его «прелестным юношей», потрепала по голове и приказала держаться уз дружбы крепче правил крови.<br/>
Серас посмотрела на нового «прелестного юношу» из этого почтенного семейства с интересом. Леди Хеллсинг никогда не рассказывала о своих предках, скупо упоминая нечто вроде «он умер, упав с лошади» или «она закололась, когда ее укусил оборотень». По кратким ее ремаркам можно было сложить мнение, что длинный и тернистый путь борцов с нежитью давался не всем. Не просто так фамильное древо Хеллсингов к двадцатому веку увяло и сжалось до одного тоненького росточка.<br/>
Видимо, лишь переезд в Британию спас эту семью от гибели в пастях, когтях и всевозможных логовищах. Судя по единственному оставшемуся от лорда Абрахама портрету, он оставался живым исключительно потому, что был баловнем судьбы и редкостным счастливчиком: шрамы венчали его почтенное хмурое чело так же, как седина.<br/>
— Потом мой дедушка. Он говорил, что матушка леди Хеллсинг была властной, холодной дамой, которую он знал лишь издалека. Она держала себя гордо, точно древнеримская богиня, матрона, охраняющая очаг. Она была старше сэра Артура почти на десять лет, и смогла натурально его усмирить, укротить и превратить в покорного котенка. С Алукардом никто не управлялся столь же ловко, как она с лордом Артуром. Дедушка рассказывал мне, как однажды она допустила его в свой будуар, позволила ему приложиться к своей руке, и, не опуская головы, надменно поблагодарила его за благоразумие. Якобы, только дедушкина трусость спасала лорда Артура во времена Войны и после, пока у того хватало юношеского задора скакать по болотам и пенечкам. Он говорил, влияние ее было столь велико, что на семейном парадном портрете лорд Артур сидит, а не стоит! И нежно, трепетно даже держит супругу за ручку! Дедушку эта фраза про трусость задела чуть не до слез. Но он навсегда ее запомнил.<br/>
Серас робко опустила глаза. Лорду Пенвуду поставили небольшой памятный бюстик у восстановленного здания Королевского военно-морского флота. Но даже тогда злые языки утверждали, что трусость лорда Пенвуда уступает лишь его внушаемости, как иначе он смог бы на подобное решиться. Виктория горячо спорила со всеми, кто смел так говорить, но осталось так мало живых свидетелей…<br/>
— И вот теперь — я, — сконфузился юный Пенвуд. — Мой батюшка говорил мне, что они с леди Хеллсинг подрались однажды в детстве, и она вываляла его в пыли, испортила ему пробор и попыталась открутить уши. Он жил в священном трепете перед ее силой. А я… я обожаю ее, знаете?<br/>
Серас потупилась. Конечно, она знала. Как знала и то, что увенчанные сединами статные дамы с властным голосом и крепкой рукой — маленькая слабость почтенного семейства Пенвудов.<br/>
— Как вы думаете… она… будет ли и мне хоть какая-нибудь благость? Хотя бы маленькое, крохотное свидетельство ее расположения? Взмах руки? Одно доброе, теплое слово?<br/>
Серас улыбнулась: юный лорд Пенвуд и раньше частенько подходил к ней «поболтать», но лишь теперь ей стала понятна истинная причина. Какие странные они, эти смертные из высоких родов: «поболтать» с вампиром, который может вынуть твои кишки и вокруг шеи их намотать, они не боятся. А вот настоящую леди Хеллсинг… ну, если это и не страх, то благоговение точно.<br/>
— Я знаю, что леди Хеллсинг можно покорить, завоевать, если хотите, — произнесла Серас с превеликой серьезностью. — И если вы готовы дальше меня слушать, то учтите: дело высокой важности требует таких же вложений… это понятно?<br/>
— Все, что угодно! — с превеликим энтузиазмом откликнулся лорд Пенвуд.<br/>
В мечтах своих он уже нарисовал что-то вроде той особой милости, что была дарована его деду и прадеду, взмах тонкой дамской ручки и проникновенный глубокий голос.<br/>
— Для начала вам понадобится вертолет, — нахмурилась Серас. — И, возможно, не один. Нет, не для прогулки. В вечное пользование и безвозмездно.<br/>
Увы, но реальность, не подкрашенная чужими воспоминаниями времен высокого века, была куда прозаичнее. А Серас, отлично знавшая вкусы своей госпожи, и здесь не могла устоять от того, чтобы преподнести ей такой полезный подарок.<br/>
</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>